Vous avez un nouveau message !
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: Règle n 56 du Livre des Warbler : Ne jamais rappeler à Warbler Wes le jour où ses deux solistes ont décidé de mettre en commun plus que leur voix ... SMS!fic, Prompt de DurMeleth, avec Klaine bien sûr, mais aussi Niff et un peu de Wevid!bromance


_Okay._

_Avertissement : le texte qui suit peut provoquer un court-circuitage de votre cerveau. C'est du total CRACK. Mais on aime ça, non ?_

_Tout est parti d'un prompt de DurMeleth, qui voulait voir la réaction des Warblers au fait que Kurt et Blaine se soient mit en couple. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'une des règles des Warblers est de na jamais, JAMAIS, JAAAMMMAAIISS aborder ce sujet avec Wes. _

_Voici pourquoi._

* * *

><p>- Tu te moques de moi ?<p>

David soupira. Il savait depuis le début de cette conversation comment cela allait finir. Wes était sur les nerfs depuis le début de la semaine. Le brusque revirement de Blaine, le duo qui n'était encore qu'une ébauche, la liste de chanson insatisfaisante, les examens à venir … tout tendait à pousser le Premier Warbler à bout.

Alors, oui, peut être aurait-il dû attendre un moment plus propice pour mettre sur la table le fait que le professeur d'art dramatique prévoyait de déplacer ses répétitions le mardi après midi, à l'heure exacte de la répétition des Warbler.

Il tenta de calmer son ami :

-Wes, ce n'est pas si grave. Je suis sûr que si on envoie Thad lui parler …

Mais la simple idée de déléguer cette tâche apparemment capitale à un autre que lui sembla rebuter Wes.

-C'est hors de question. Je vais aller lui parler, moi. Tout de suite. Je vais régler ce problème et …

Wes ouvrit la porte de la Salle d'Etude, chemin le plus court pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle des professeurs.

-… elle va voir ce qu'elle va … voir ?

_Blaine. _

_Kurt. _

_Klaine._

* * *

><p><em>De : Wes<em>

_A : David_

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

_De : David _

_A : Wes_

Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure …

_De : Wes_

_A : David_

J'étais sous le coup de l'émotion !

_De : David_

_A : Wes_

Vraiment ?

_De : Wes_

_A : David_

Bien sûr que oui ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas sous le choc!

_De : David_

_A : Wes_

Je n'étais pas sous le choc. C'était un soulagement. La tension sexuelle, mec !

_De : Wes_

_A : David_

Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont nos solistes pour la compétition. Et si ils se disputent d'ici là ? S'ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord ?

_De : David_

_A : Wes_

Euh, tu étais d'accord pour leur donner ce solo …

_De : Wes_

_A : David_

C'ÉTAIT AVANT DE LES SURPRENDRE A ECHANGER LEURS SALIVES DEVANT LE CERCEUIL DE CE PAUVRE PAVAROTTI !

_De : David _

_A : Wes_

Mec, parfois, tu me fais peur.

* * *

><p>Nick se hâta de ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche, la glissant sur son épaule et se dirigeant directement vers la Salle Commune où il espérait trouver un ami, une connaissance, un quelconque camarade qui pourrait l'aider à faire ce devoir de mathématique afin qu'il puisse passer sa soirée à profiter d'un peu de temps avec son petit-ami.<p>

Il commençait à résoudre la première équation dans son esprit lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la Salle Commune grande ouverte.

* * *

><p><em>De : Nick<em>

_A : Jeff_

Mon. Dieu.

_De : Jeff_

_A : Nick _

Oui ? :)

_De : Nick_

_A : Jeff_

Très drôle. Tu ne devinera jamais sur qui je viens de tomber !

_De : Jeff_

_A : Nick_

Tu es tombé ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

_De : Nick_

_A : Jeff_

Ah, ah, ah … Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te dirais pas ce que je voulais te dire.

_De : Jeff_

_A : Nick_

Wahou. Ca me change la vie.

_De : Jeff_

_A : Nick_

Tu ne réponds pas ?

_De : Jeff_

_A : Nick_

Tu boudes ?

_De : Jeff_

_A : Nick_

Ok, je suis désolé.

_De : Nick _

_A : Jeff_

BLAINE. ET. KURT. SONT. EN. TRAIN. DE. S'EMBRASSER. DANS. LA. SALLE. COMMUNE.

_De : Jeff_

_A : Nick_

Tu te fous de moi ?

_De : Nick_

_A : Jeff_

NON !

_De : Jeff_

_A : Nick_

Premièrement, arrête d'écrire en majuscule, ça me fait mal aux yeux et j'ai l'impression que tu crie. Deuxièmement, comment c'est arrivé ? Kurt s'est enfin jeté sur lui ou Blaine a eût une révélation ?

_De : Nick_

_A : Jeff_

JE NE SAIS PAS ET OUI JE CRIE.

_De : Jeff_

_A : Nick_

ET BIEN ARRETE DE CRIER !

* * *

><p>Jeff était allongé sur un des canapés du Hall des Warbler. Il en avait obtenu la clé par le Premier Warbler lui-même, prétextant une intense fatigue qui allait sûrement le déconcentrer pour la prochaine répétition s'il ne faisait pas une petite sieste. Bien sûr, Wes l'avait menacé de tous les maux sur terre s'il en faisait mauvais usage, et il avait dû laisser la gourmette de Nick en tant que gage, mais l'idée de disposer de la salle, vide, et de tous ces canapés, et de son petit-ami pour la soirée à venir … était alléchante, pour le moins.<p>

Cependant, à cet instant, il avait autre chose à l'esprit.

* * *

><p><em>De : Jeff<em>

_A: Blaine_

Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

_De : Blaine_

_A: Jeff_

Que ton pantalon est vraiment trop serré ? Oui, ça l'est.

* * *

><p><em>De : Jeff<em>

_A: Wes_

Est-ce que tu es au courant, oh Premier Warbler ?

_De : Wes_

_A: Jeff_

Au courant de quoi ?

_De : Jeff_

_A: Wes_

Ben de tu sais quoi …

_De : Wes_

_A: Jeff_

Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'être clair parfois ?

De : Jeff

A: Wes

_Mais je ne peux pas te dire quoi, parce que si tu ne sais pas, ça voudra dire que je serais coupable de dénonciation !_

De : Wes

A: Jeff

_Qui ? Quoi ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?_

De : Wes

A: Jeff

_Je saurais me rappeler de tous ceux qui ont contribué à l'unité des Warbler au moment de distribuer les solos … ;)_

* * *

><p><em>De : Jeff<em>

_A: Nick_

Je viens de sacrifier ce qui aurait pu être ma seule chance de solo pour protéger les tourtereaux. Je suis triste. Où es-tu ?

_De : Nick_

_A: Jeff_

1. Tu ne me fais plus la tête ? 2. Tu peux m'expliquer un peu plus clairement ? 3. A la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p><em>De : Wes<em>

_A: David_

ALERTE - ALERTE - ALERTE !

_De : David_

_A: Wes_

Parfois, je me dis vraiment que Jeff et Nick déteignent sur toi.

_De : Wes_

_A: David_

Tu n'es plus mon ami.

* * *

><p><em>De : Wes<em>

_A: Blaine_

Est-ce que par hasard tu saurais quelque chose sur tu sais quoi ?

_De : Blaine _

_A: Wes_

Je vais faire comme si ce message n'avait jamais existé.

_De : Wes_

_A: Blaine_

MECHANT . SOLISTE .

* * *

><p><em>De : Wes <em>

_A: Kurt_

Hey ;) Toi qui sais toujours tout … tu peux m'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette affaire qui semble préoccuper tout le monde ?

_De : Kurt_

_A: Wes_

Heureux de voir que je suis enfin apprécié à ma juste valeur en tant que professionnel des oreilles qui trainent. Je dois avouer que j'ai été personnellement choqué lorsque je l'ai vu ce matin.

_De : Wes_

_A: Kurt_

Mais qui ?

_De : Kurt _

_A: Wes_

Ben Jeff bien sûr ! Je veux dire, c'est presque indécent. J'arrive dans la Salle des Warbler et je vois ça …

_De : Wes_

_A: Kurt_

OH. MON. DIEU

* * *

><p><em>De : Wes<em>

_A: Jeff; Nick_

Les garçons, je suis dans l'obligation de vous suspendre provisoirement pour démonstration excessive d'affection. Dans MA salle. Je garde la gourmette.

* * *

><p><em>De : Nick<em>

_A : Jeff_

Il parle de quoi là ?

_De : Jeff _

_A : Nick_

Je suis littéralement collé à toi. Tu ne peux pas me poser la question à voix haute ?

_De : Nick _

_A : Jeff_

C'est une perte de temps ! :D

* * *

><p><em>De : Nick<em>

_A : Wes_

De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_De : Wes_

_A : Nick_

Du fait que vous avez dénaturé la fonction première de notre quartier général.

_De : Nick_

_A : Wes_

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_De : Wes_

_A : Nick_

Mon informateur m'a dit qu'il avait vu Jeff faire des choses inappropriées dans la Salle Commune, ce matin.

_De : Wes _

_A : Nick_

Je pensais que tu étais avec lui !

_De : Wes_

_A : Nick _

Nick ?

* * *

><p><em>De : Nick<em>

_A : Kurt_

Kurt ?

_De : Kurt_

_A : Nick _

Nick ? ( Tu sais à quel point c'est ridicule ce genre d'entrée en matière ? Alors dépêche-toi parce que j'ai autre chose à faire !)

_De : Nick _

_A : Kurt_

Est-ce que tu croîs que Jeff me trompe ?

* * *

><p><em>De : Kurt<em>

_A : Jeff_

Est-ce que tu trompes Nick ?

_De : Jeff_

_A : Kurt_

Bonjour à toi aussi. Cette question est ridicule. A plus.

_De : Kurt_

_A : Jeff_

… c'est un oui ?

_De : Jeff_

_A : Kurt_

MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?

_De : Kurt_

_A : Jeff_

C'est un non alors ? ( dépêche-toi, j'ai mieux à faire là).

_De : Jeff_

_A : Kurt_

Je m'en doute bien. Passe le bonjour à Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>De : Nick<em>

_A : Kurt_

Alors ?

_De : Kurt_

_A : Nick_

Ton copain est terrible. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer qu'il te trompe.

_De : Nick_

_A : Kurt_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus, mais ça vient de Wes, alors …

* * *

><p><em>De : Kurt<em>

_A : Thad_

Eh mec. Est-ce que tu sais quoique ce soit à propos de Wes ayant surpris Jeff en train de tromper Nick ?

_De : Thad_

_A : Kurt_

Comment as-tu eût mon numéro, Warbler Kurt ?

* * *

><p><em>De : Thad<em>

_A : Wes_

Warbler Wes, j'exige des explications.

_De : Wes_

_A : Thad_

De 1, de quel droit exige-tu des explications de ton supérieur hiérarchique dans nos rangs ? Je suis le Premier Warbler, et tu n'es que Tête des Warbler. De 2, Arrête d'appeler tout le temps tout le monde Warbler Machin, Warbler truc, c'est moi qui fait ça ! Et de 3, MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?

_De : Thad_

_A : Wes_

Pas la peine de t'énerver. J'ai juste entendu dire que tu avais surpris une scène un peu… osée ce matin, et j'en voulais la confirmation.

_De : Wes_

_A : Thad_

Si tu parles du moment où je suis entré dans cette salle et que je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait, alors oui, c'est vrai.

_De : Thad_

_A : Wes_

Okay.

* * *

><p><em>De : Thad<em>

_A : Kurt_

Confirmé, Warbler Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>De : Kurt<em>

_A : Nick_

Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

><p><em>De : Blaine <em>

_A : Jeff _

Pourquoi mon PETIT-AMI vient de donner rendez-vous à TON petit-ami ?

_De : Jeff _

_A : Blaine_

Aucune idée. Mais Nick est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p><em>De : Thad<em>

_A : Jeff_

Je n'en reviens pas de ton culot.

_De : Jeff_

_A : Thad _

C'est une habitude des membres du Conseil d'envoyer des messages qui n'ont aucun sens ?

_De : Thad_

_A : Jeff_

Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

_De : Jeff_

_A : Thad_

… non ?

_De : Thad _

_A : Jeff_

Warbler Jeff, tu as trompé Warbler Nick dans la Salle des Warblers.

_De : Jeff _

_A : Thad _

?

* * *

><p><em>De : Jeff<em>

_A : Nick_

Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que tu croît cette rumeur ?

_De : Nick _

_A : Jeff_

…

_De : Jeff_

_A : Nick_

Ok, tu crois cette rumeur. Je vais faire un massacre.

* * *

><p><em>De : Jeff<em>

_A : Kurt ; Blaine ; Thad ; David_

QUI EST A L'ORIGINE DE CETTE PUTAIN DE RUMEUR ?

* * *

><p><em>De : Kurt<em>

_A : Jeff _

Wes

* * *

><p><em>De : Thad<em>

_A : Jeff_

Le Premier Warbler

* * *

><p><em>De : David<em>

_A : Jeff _

Quelle rumeur ?

* * *

><p><em>De : Blaine <em>

_A : Jeff_

?

* * *

><p><em>De : Jeff <em>

_A : Wes_

Salle des Warbler. MAINTENANT.

* * *

><p><em>De : Wes <em>

_A : David ; Thad ; Kurt ; Blaine ; Nick ; Jeff_

_Vous me donnez mal à la tête. Vraiment._

* * *

><p><em>Encore merci à DurMeleth de m'avoir permis d'écrire ce petit texte que j'aime beaucoup !<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos prompts, j'y prête toujours attention ;)_

_A bientôt,_

_Pich'_


End file.
